dwarves_vs_zombiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Former Heroes
Standard Hero Inventory The standard inventory that certain heroes would spawn with in a game of DvZ on Bruce's Gym include: Hero Armor -''' A set of hero armor had Protection II and Unbreaking X enchantments on all pieces of armor. All heroes spawned with this. '''Mighty Healing Ale -''' A super healing ale required only half of the mana normally needed to heal. All Heros spawned with this. '''Bruce's Gym Heroes Lance Willakers Lance is both the son and nephew of BruceWillakers. Lance Willakers spawned with nothing special or unique of his own; only supplies and special hero armor/ale. Lady Kedemonia Lady Kedemonia was on the Gym and was a cleric hero. She spawned with the Regrowth Star, which upon left-click remotely healed dwarves, and the right-click pulled in and snared monsters. Goldfounder Pause ' Goldfounder Pause was on the gym and was a ranger hero. Goldfounder Pause spawned with the Weetigo, a bow that was meant to freeze mobs upon hit in a cube of ice, however, this ended up not working as the damage for the Weetigo was buffed to allow one shotting of mobs, negating any reason to freeze mobs. 'Deadbones Deadbones was on the Gym and was a support hero. He spawned with a single, infinite E-Z Fix Slab with a cooldown, which placed a wall similar to today's consumable E-Z Fix Slabs upon left-click, although it was only 1 thick built out of stone brick. Upon right click, a single piece of cobblestone could be placed at infinite range with a mana cost of about 5 mana with no cooldown. 'Weatherman Guude' Weatherman Guude was a hero that was tested on the Gym an extremely low amount of times, was known to be functional, and was meant to come out fully like the others, but the Gym merged with PMC before that could occur. He spawned with the Frostshock, presumed to be a bow but also could have been a separate item, which could chain lightning through from mob to mob upon hit for a limited range. 'Nisovins Illusion' During Gym DvZ NisovinsIlusion had entirely different abilities and powers the first of these being his main weapon the Wiggly Wrench. This item did the same melee damage as a Runeblade and could instantly repair another dwarf's armor for 500 mana with a right click. His other weapon was Tinderflame a standard bow that was supposed to have an AOE effect that threw monsters high into the air with a lava effect, but never truly worked for long, making it a standard vanilla bow with an orange name. 'Roamin The Paladin' During the Gym, Roamin's Holy Purifier was slightly different. First the weapon did less damage and could be infintely used, but this cost mana. Secondly Roamin did not spawn with Holy Water during Gym DvZ. '''Additional Items: '''320 Cobblestone, 256 Mortar, 256 Arrows, 64 Stone Cake, 128 Torches, Dwarven Shovel, Mighty Pickaxe, and a second set of default Dwarven armor. OldManWillakers During the Gym, OldManWillakers did not spawn with the Buffalo Horn, Excaliju had a sharpness V enchantment and did not negate knockback, and Virendra one shot all monsters excluding golems. '''Additional Items: '''320 Cobblestone, 256 Mortar, 256 Arrows, 64 Stone Cake, 128 Torches, Dwarven Shovel, Mighty Pickaxe, and a second set of default Dwarven armor.